1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical interconnect circuitry and, more particularly, to an electrical interconnect attachment for providing multiple parallel electrical interconnections and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion
Semiconductor integrated circuits are generally able to accommodate an extremely large number of electronic devices on a very small wafer or chip. For instance, an integrated circuit (IC) chip may contain hundreds of thousands and possibly millions of electrical components. These electrical components may include inverters and logic gates which are interconnected to form electrical integrated circuits. Advances in circuit design technology are continually allowing for increased density and wafer sizes which in turn lead to a larger number of integrated circuits.
Modern integrated circuit chips are commonly mass assembled and packaged so that the integrated circuits are properly interconnected to provide the desired functions. That is, integrated circuit chips are interconnected among the integrated circuits and are generally further connected to circuitry on other chips or external electrical devices. Electrical interconnections are also commonly employed to allow for electrical testing of the circuitry on a chip or wafer. Interconnection attachment has become a major part of the electronic assembly and packaging of integrated circuits, since the large number of electrical connections that are needed for modern high performance systems can be very time consuming and expensive.
In the past, conventional interconnect attachments have included the use of conductive wires or ribbons bonded or otherwise attached to the electronic devices. However, there has been some difficulty in accommodating high density electronic devices with the use of conventional wire or ribbon bonding leads. In addition, ribbon and wire leads generally tend to provide inflexible connections that are prone to damage, especially when subjected to shock or bending. Today, electronic assembly and packaging systems require electrical interconnection attachments that are strong and reliable. It is also desirable that such interconnection attachments be fabricated in a flexible circuit configuration which is easily producible.
It is therefore desirable to provide for an enhanced electrical interconnection attachment and method for producing the same which is capable of connecting modern and future integrated circuitry. It is also desirable to provide for a method of fabricating flexible electrical interconnects that may easily accommodate high performance systems with enhanced electrical connections. In addition, it is desirable to provide for a compliant interconnect that may be visually guided into contact with target connections. It is further desirable to provide for such an electrical interconnect and fabrication technique for producing the same that is less time consuming and more cost efficient.